Adventure Time Presents: Teleport to Ooo
by HapticArts
Summary: An 18 year-old boy meets Finn and Jake, an asteroid time portal unleashes into the world of Ooo, join him as he will explore the mysterious land and find the secrets and get back to his original world before he will be lost into the deleted timescape. The third in my collection of Adventure Time FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy becomes a Reality

**New Project!**

**I've been working now with this, slaughtered with this long vocabulary plots. So this is my third story for this kind of time travelling stuff, this is going to be special.**

**I've got three time travelling themed plots in total! THREE!**

**Totally this story is a new character or OC that I am going to play with...where he is going to Ooo all by himself, where he will find mysterious things around him and get back to his original place, my story is all about time, tech and stuff because I'm teleported within the episodes of AT! LOL ;)**

**Nah! don't mind the ending...**

**Also give me comments if you have corrections or you didn't understand it at all of the glob and I'll fix it.**

**Thx for your support, the readings are going fast.**

**Gonna move this fast...YAYAYA!**

**Peace out :)**

**Adventure Time Presents: Teleport to Ooo**

**Chapter 1: Fantasy becomes a Reality**

**Ooo...1000 years**

**-Somewhere in the treehouse-**

Finn and Jake are sitting ducks in the couch, thinking what will they do today, since no monsters to slay, no princesses to save, and no one will punch Ice King in the face again...at least he changed a lot.

Bruh...I'm globbing tired today! We don't have things to do or anything, come on say something Jake? Finn said with a tired face.

Ahh...Don't worry bro, we got BMO up on our sleeves. Jake confidently talks to Finn.

BMO! BMO! Jake calls BMO out of the hall.

Who wants to play video games! BMO talks to Finn and Jake.

Do you have the newest games on your memory BMO, your pals might need an extra energy here since we don't have activities to go out today. Jake questioned.

Well...no I don't have new games yet, but I can download for it to you, but it takes a couple of days to finished it.

Dang it! Mmmm...fine download it! I might get tired staring the same room here. Jake was so bored again.

So? Finn questioned.

Guess...I'll visit Lady today, see if the kids are okay and check if I have some stuff to do. Jake gets out of the couch and packed his blue bag and he leaves outside to visit her wife.

Just check the treehouse today man...and also check BMO if his downloading thingie is okay, call me if you need anything. Jake tells Finn.

Okay, whateves, I know what to do. Finn waves goodbye to Jake.

*The door bangs*

Hmm...what to do? what to do? Ehh...just gonna lie down off the couch I guess and back to reading. Finn jumped on the couch and reads a comic book.

Hahaha...this is a good one. Finn gets the comic book and he reads it.

**-Meanwhile in the present day-**

Alexander Michael Rain, aka Alex Rain, an 18 year-old boy who loves watching cartoons and anime stuff, and he is also a college student from his hometown, Alfred University, he is having a rough time by himself since he's ended his 3rd year from his entire life, and they needed an another school to move on, this time was a big time to pack his stuff, getting ready for his next year, and also scheduled his "Back on Track" notebook across his desk. He writes his experience and his feeling about being missed his older friends and schoolmates, after that, he watch Adventure Time on his desktop, but meanwhile...something's going on outside of his window, he saw an asteroid and he shocked about his reaction.

"I was living in the middle of nowhere, lived by my parents who were in a trip for 3 months, a tech nerd and my grandpa, who likes fishing during his vacation days, was excited about his new fishing place that he will discover something awesome and boring. I was packing up some things that I will prepare for the entire vacation and also, to be moved on with my older friends, because someday we will meet once I settled the glob out of my new school year, I wrote my entire life out of my journal everyday, watching cartoons and all, and doing the things that I never found awesome to me, It was rough. I couldn't get used to my gramp's fishing trip, said he will discover new things around the entire vacation, but I rather stay up at this house doing the little work that I've done recently for the past 5 months, experimenting my tech and building prototypes, but he told me we need to "stay in the sunlight, don't go near beyond the darkness" but I can't go with him for the rest of my 4 whole more months for this, I could get bored. Then something's interesting happend outside in my window, something's that will blow my mind for the rest of my life."

Woah! Is that an asteroid! Glob it's huge! Guess I could check it out then, I might discover something awesome. Alex said.

So Alex flew out of the stairs and lucky for him, his parents are gone away because of their 3 month vacation, he only has a guardian, his grandpa.

Paps...can I go explore outside for a minute?

Ohh...what are you going to do outside son, It's midnight, you should rest tomorrow for our fishing trip.

But, paps, I've discover an asteroid outside, it won't be that long though.

His paps think about his decision.

Hmmm...okay, I'll give you one hour to go outside, If you stayed up late there, I'm locking you. Promised me to go back.

Yeah! I'll do Paps! Thanks for that.

So Alex prepared his smartphone, flashlight, and some gear (also his charger) to go to the winter night, he picked his bike around his garage, and followed the light of the asteroid, then he ended up in the park, but the gates are closed, so he need to find an another way to get inside, he climb through it and he ran, ran, and ran until he discoved the asteroid that crashed into the fountain, they are thrown into bits of concrete and stuff. Then he walks down through it to get closer of the asteroid.

Woah! The light was so bright, what is it doing in the middle of the huckus. Alex said in confusion.

Ohh...there's a lock button here. "Don't touch this button! Be warned that you will entered in this horrible dimension." Alex shocked about it.

Nah...who needs this pile of garbage anyway, let's see what's inside.

Alex opened the door, then he saw a bright light, that looks to be a portal, he didn't know what to do, whether he will go though it or not.

Aww...cool! Well I don't know about this thing slumping around, seems like a bad idea to me but I should get through this.

Let's see what this thing can do! Alex hopped over the portal and the asteroid slams closed the door, nothing to be distracted about the trace.

Woah! Hehehe! This is so cool! What's the dead end over there.

A missive light was hit by Alex and he did not see what he is coming.

Oh...no!

***flashing lights***

** -At Ooo-**

Ohh...hahaha! Finn was trying to read his comic book for like 5 hours.

Jake comes home after his business for an entire day, and it's 8:00 pm.

So what's the catch up? Finn questioned.

Ehh...good, jsut got settled my mom and dad's old place, the contractors are gonna demolish the whole thing, and I said "NO!" luckily my son has saved the entire thing, and he will gonna own that place, nice right. Jake said.

Got anything to do tomorrow?

Well? I kinda wanna visit Phoebe for a while, and I have a meeting with PB for her dohookie thing that I told you about.

Jake smirked.

Well... somebody have 2 decisions to make with, good luck with that, hahaha!

Shut up! Dude, it's just a meeting. Finn blushed his face red and punch Jake in his arm.

I'm going to sleep man, I'll see you tomorrow. Jake climbs upstairs as he going to bed early.

Yeah, whateves, just gonna read this comic book. Finn waves to Jake and continues reading on his comic book.

Hehehe...that's one's classy, hehehe.

**-Meanwhile at Alex's POV-**

I've gotta do something! I think I got in my e-bag. Alex hurriedly get's out of his things and he found a parachute that he will go down safely, his emergency skills are so well prepared and so alert.

Gotta do this! It's now or never. Alex deploys it with one swift motion.

Then after he goes to the dead end of the portal, he found out that it will land it to Ooo.

Wait! Is that Ooo? Holy glob! I might get landed into the Grasslands, luckily I've got the entire map of Ooo from this. Looks like I might need some time here before I can go back to my place. Alex shocked.

The chute began Alex to go down slowly as he will land somewhere else, it was 50,000 feet elevation long, so he needed some patience to go there in the morning.

Time Passed, and Alex slowly going down to the atmosphere, just 20,000 feet to go.

**-Back to the treehouse-**

**-Morning: 4:00 am-**

Yo! Yo, Finn! Dude you slept while reading your favorite comic.

Ughhh! What is the time, Jake?

It's four o' clock in the morning, come you've gonna see something man!

Huh...why did you wake me up so early? What's the huckus? Finn confused to Jake.

Dude! Look outside man! There's a huge light coming towards us.

Wha? What the?

**-Back to Alex POV-**

Gah! I'm gonna be shrewed by this! Looks like it's plan B! Alex clicks the release buckle on the chute and drops at lightning speed .

Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob! Wingsuit with lights on! Alex command his AI assist coming out something of his bag.

His wingsuit kit is already out and he's preparing for impact real soon. dropping down at almost 10,000 feet off the ground, his emergency pack was so high tech, that the components out of his bag are in fact lightweight compared to the traditional backpack, also he's good at developing tech stuff, so he came well-prepared for this situation.

Nice with lights! Alex tells himself about his new design of the wingsuit.

Alex puts up his binoculars, where he will see landed at Finn's treehouse.

There! I'll need help from them! Gotta get my eye goggles on, dang now that's a super bright wingsuit. Alex hurried landed at the treehouse.

**-At Finn and Jake's POV-**

What the glob is that, man! Finn shocked at the mysteriously bright light that's coming after them.

Let's go to the top! Jake called Finn and they hurriedly comes up to a boat with a big umbrella built-in and a telescope to see the glowing thing into the sky.

Jake puts his eye onto the telescope and see through it.

Wha? Jake shocked what happened.

What is it? Finn questioned.

You've gonna see this. Jake tells Finn to go to the telescope.

Bro, it's a dude! And your right man, it's coming right at us. Finn shocked.

Told ya man...something's weird is going on?

I was trying to sleep at night, and I forgot my alarm clock is broken by 3 am, so I fix it first but suddendly a huge flash of light coming from the sky, and totes dissapear. Jake told Finn the situation.

Oh, so that's why you called me here, to see a shooting star but it was not a star.

Yeah...you get the point here. Jake said to Finn in a perspective way.

They come outside and prepared for the impact of the mysterious light to fall down.

**-Alex's POV-**

Going down! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...oh glob!

***LOUD BOOM!***

The loud boom would probably scared the ears out of you, and Finn and Jake cannot see the surroundings, because the light caused them to some heavy light stings just like you've thrown a flash bang yourself.

*cough* *cough*

Woah! let's go Jake! Finn ran off the source.

Finn finally saw Alex lying after the crash, but he questioned.

Hey, dude! are you okay!

*No response until Alex breaths in and out*

Come on, Jake! Let's help him!

Finn and Jake helped Alex and deliver him to the treehouse.

After that, Finn and Jake lye down Alex to their couch, on the left side.

Then finally Finn removed Alex's goggles and he shocked that he is a human.

Bro! Is that! Jake shocked too.

It's a human! Just like me! Finn confused.

Finn think what to do, so he let him stay for the night, until he wakes up from his consciousness.

Jake get the towels and a water, we'll let him stay this guy for a while, look's like he's been bruised a little.

*little breaths coming out of Alex's mouth*

Don't worry, bro...

Here's the stuff, come on, help me with this guy off the couch.

Finn and Jake lifted up Alex's body off the couch.

**-The next day -**

Alex woke up by his consciousness, and he observed something different.

Where am I? What is this? Where did I landed? Oh glob...Im in Finn's treehouse, gonna get out of here, I need to go back from my place. Gramps gonna kill me for this. Alex questioned and pack his things up until Finn and Jake shocked him by surprise.

Gah!

Woah, woah! Hey there...we were just surprising you.

Seriously, man, at my condition.

Alex hurt out of his side chest because of the impact. And sits over the couch again.

Are you okay man? You've been crashed beside our treehouse, and that's crazy. Finn told him.

Yeah! Way crazy! Jake said to him in a naive way.

I've been teleported man, you've gonna help me.

Wait? Teleported? To here!?

Yeah, I saw a large flashy asteroid and a door and there's a portal right in front of my eyes and I swooped down here. I have no idea that will happen to me.

Now that's bunk! By the way, who are you dude, your kinda human to me.

Yes, dude, because I'm a human!

Wha?! Finn shocked.

Dude, focus, we need his help to go back to his original world. Jake called Finn.

Oh yeah, your name?

Alexander Michael Rain, but you can call me Alex in short, I'm 18 by the way, a lot older than you, right.

Ohh...um question, why did you have cool tech in your wingsuit thingie, you borrowed from PB don't you?!

No! No! I've created one by myself, you know, I'm not smart as your friend but I can do tricks.

Ohh...I see.

** -Team Hug by Finn and Jake-**

Dude, I'm so excited we have an another human all over Ooo...and he's wearing an awesome cool wingsuit.

Yeah, but should we trust him? I mean questioning first that he is evil or not.

Good idea...let's do that shall we.

Jake swiftly bow.

**-END-**

Okay, Alex, we have one question to tell you before I trust some of your personality and stuff.

Hmmm...okay.

ARE YOU EVIL!? Finn shouted by surprise.

Wah! No! No! And also why are you shouting?

Thank you. Finn said after that

Glob, dude, can you please say that without trying to shout, my ears are sound sensitive...please.

Okay, because I'm really shocked you are a human just like me, no another human can lived in here so im really happy that I can talk to you for a minute.

Um, yeah, do you have a portal or something, I need to go back to my home place real soon, my paps will find me for all this mess I've made, I shouldn't go to this place earlier, ughh...I'm so stupid.

Who's paps? Jake questioned.

Um...my old grandpa, used to be my fishing trip tomorrow, If I can't go back now, I'll probably trapped here forever, so can you help me fix this?

Don't worry man, we'll got you covered, let's get Princess Bubblegum's help and figure it out how to get back your own place.

Thanks Finn...and Jake

How did you know my name, man.

Well...I was watching you guys on TV, well long story.

Dang, man, that kid must be nuts, but cool at the same time.

Let's get you patch up, and go to the Candy Kingdom.

**-After Patch-up-**

Finn, Jake and Alex, goes to the Candy Kingdom to find PB, Alex eventually shocked that he is actually going to meet new friends around Ooo.

Come on, Alex, I'll show you the way to the Candy Kingdom.

Oh, man! That is so cool! I've never taught that the Candy Kingdom looks so dope in my eyes, I mean look at this! It's real candy, and also the civilians out here.

Yeah, PB made this one for many years now, she a bit science nerd but she kinda cool when she got new inventions to play with.

Is that so? Alex said in response.

Yeah...probably 100 percent nerd, 50 percent cool. Jake suggets him.

**-Alex's POV, again!-**

"I've never taught that I came for this world for whatever reason, but that weird asteroid and that letter that stuck, gave me something important mystery about this world, where no one can go back to the original place that is been to, my only guess is to find the glob the way back, and I have friends that will guide me all over the mysterious world...Ooo itself.

*Grumble*

Oh, forgot to eat dinner at my house, you guys have any food around here, except for the candy guys.

Sure thing, we've got tons of food of the Candy Kingdom, but first, we're gonna meet PB on how to get back of your own.

**-Meanwhile at Princess Bubblegum's lab-**

Just about done...eeekkk, there you go.

*Huff*

Finally finished!

*Bang*

PB!

Oh, hey Finn! and a who's that guy? Why aren't you knocking the door first, I was so busy with my projects today.

Sorry for the distract PB, but we've got an emergency here.

I'm Alexander Rain by the way, call me Alex.

I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, call me Bonnie, nice to meet you.

Nice...ehh, Finn's trying to help get back to my original world, some asteroid flew us on our town and I found the portal that they will take me here, I don't know how to go back to where I came from, I was so stupid about that, Is there anything or anybody that fixes time machines?

Umm...yes, you've come to the right place, Alex, I created many time machines but there are so many at my storage room, also it's all prototype, so I cannot give you a 100 percent functional time machine for you.

This sucks! Is there any other way to fix it for you, Im great at fixing tech parts, jsut give me the blueprint or something else, and then I'll find a way to control it.

Hmmm...well it's not easy to create a perfect time machine, but I can give this to you.

PB gave the blueprint to Alex.

What's that?

It's my blueprint of my time machine, also there are many parts that you would need to find all across Ooo, It may take like forever to find it, because many of which are rare, and the worst is was they are all extinct in some areas. So you better hurry up. PB explains to Alex and called Finn and Jake.

You two! Come here for a sec.

You can go now Alex. It's nice to seeing you having partner up with those two.

What's the story of them?

Well...long story, I'm gonna talk to them first, then I'll explain later after this, you'll stay outside first okay.

Okay...miss...I mean ugh?

Bonnibel, It's Bonnibel.

Thanks, Princess Bonnibel, I'll gonna fix this glob for good.

Hah...your welcome.

Alex steps outside and Finn and Jake are calling into the scene.

Yo! It's everybody done around here.

Come over here, Finn.

What's the biz?

Who is that guy anyway, doesn't seem human to me.

He's full human, PB...We found him right across the treehouse, but he's badly injured the moment we drag him outside, do you see it earlier?

Yeah...a lot of which is that bright light coming out the sky, most of my candy people of shocked because of that.

I know, right! It's a big boom all the sudden, gosh this is a totes tough one.

Guys, you need to help this guy, If he can't go back within 3 months, the reality of the another world will dissipate him into the cosmos and fade away, he will no longer see him his family, friends or anything that comes in his way.

Oh...now that is not good. But how are gonna solve this? Jake questioned.

Hmmm...I'm gonna give you some materials to activate and fix my time machine, this contains 30...and you have to capture it, ALL OF THEM! One material missing and it's game over, so you've must hurry.

We'll do PB! So what's the first catch of this material hunting.

You will gonna go to the Fire Kingdom, there a molten core right below FP's palace, and use this.

What's that? Finn questioned.

It's my magnamizer. Scan this and you will find the material, okay.

Come on, Jake, It's material hunting time!

Good luck, boys!

Alex was waiting around the hall when Finn and Jake find him after all his patience.

Guys! Do you find what we are needing for this?

Nah...we got you, bro. You've just gonna come with us to find the materials we needed.

Oh...nice, nice, so where to start then?

Fire Kingdom.

The Fire Kingdom! I don't wanna be burnt to that.

Well, we just gonna have fireproof spell on us, when we get here.

Fireproof spell?

Just trust us, we'll get the glob back out of your home soon, Alex.

This is getting excited to come with you guys...I've been watching you this whole time, and now you're on your own from you vacation trip.

Yeah...it's our business, and besides, we will always stick together no matter what.

That is why I liked you so much guys...my friends are starting to fade away when I get home, my final year of my old school has ended for me, and I have a chance to get back to them, once in a month.

Ohh...I see, but no matter times you will let them go, doesn't mean you will not remember them forever.

Trust me, dude, old or new, It's a choice to decide to remember or not.

That's a bold word, you might trying to say to me...ahahaha.

Well, I'm just trying. Now come on, let's go find some materials.

Wooohooo! Both they shouted as they will going to the Fire Kingdom of find the first material.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**God! This is the longest I could get for now, glob this thing has 4-5K+ words long, I didn't know it will going to be hard to arrange all of my plot in just 5 days...guys please give support to my story, I'm working hard for this one though.**

**SERIOUSLY!**

**Wink ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Adventure

**Hi!**

**Time for Chapter 2...and of course Alex's first adventure with Finn and Jake**

**Let's begin...hope you enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2: My First Adventure**

Were here! Finn said in response.

Glob! How can I go there without burning me alive? Alex questioned.

Oh, yeah! We should ask Flambo to give you some Flame Shield, that way you can't be burned.

Oh...anyways who's Flambo?

Hey, Finn! Flambo jumps right off and scared Alex right front at him.

Finn chucked in laughter.

Hey, Flambo! Can you do me a favor.

Yup! What is it? Flambo said.

This is Alex, he's from the another world, we were trying to find a material so he can go back to his home, can you cast a flame shield on him, that will be nice to you.

Well...okay, just give me more charcoal after this.

Okay, that's you reward if you do this to Alex.

Huh...I thought your evil, but it seems kinda cute to my eye, hehe. Alex said in response.

Hey! Who told you that I'm cute.

Woah, woah, woah, chill dude. It's just a joke.

Oh...I've never thought of that.

Um...ehem. Finn suddenly excused Flambo.

Oh, right. Flambo suddenly uses a foreign language and punch Alex's forehead then the Flame Shield is all around his body, turning his skin into blue.

Nice! Thanks for the Flame Shield, Flambo. Alex thanked him.

No probs, If anyone is Finn's friend, you are likely to welcome here anytime.

Umm...Finn we should gotta find the material.

Ohh yeah...let's go, Jake! Finn called Jake.

Hmmm...so hungry today Finn, do we even have pocket lunch?

Yeah, It's on my backpack, I've got your favorites and mine is...well candy bag, but that's for emergencies only.

So you didn't bring your food.

Nah...no, I've got mine.

Finn grabs his bag and raises his hand.

I've got bread and loafs up here.

Yes! I love bread and loafs, hey Alex do you want some of this later.

Umm...no it's okay, you've got food on your treehouse, I should probably eat lunch later over yours.

Well...okay, guess you should wait.

**The trio went over to the Fire Throne and they saw a bunch of Fire Guards standing and securing the entrance. Then they saw Finn and Jake on their way.**

Hey, Finn and Jake! The Fire Guard 1 said after they saw them.

Hey...wassup dudes, is Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess here?

Umm...Cinnamon Bun has having his own day out of his business, while the King is having a long meeting at the council room, So why are you guys here.

Well, just gonna find the material that we gonna build with, and also meet Alex, the guy from another world, he wants to go back to his home really soon and not having busted out of his gramps, so can we go in and talk to her?

Well, okay...but I need this guy first to check if he is not evil or something. Flame Guard 2 pointed out of Alex.

Wait! Why me, I'm not ready to...

Don't worry Alex, it's just scanning you that you are not evil.

Oh...I see, okay then scan me please.

Well, my friend...step aside onto the magma scan, gonna do some checks over here.

**-Alex's POV-**

Wow...these guys know what they are doing, glob this is first time exploring over Ooo and I just like dorking around in front of everybody. Also I figued out that Finn and Flame Princess are lovers, but they broke up until she became the new leader of his place...I wonder what Flame Princess will do to me since I'm new here.

Well...you are not evil my friend, congrats! Flame Guard 1 said in response to Alex.

Thank's man, glad you scan me, also keep up the hard work to secure this place.

No problem, man...your welcome here at anytime.

It's seems the Fire Guards have given you some respect, good job man.

Yeah...thanks, guess I could explore more here, but I don't have enough time to do this kind of stuff.

Calm down, you have time to wait, the Land of Ooo has no time to waste here, It's a paradise in here.

Yeah, dude, we were always enjoy around grasslands brother. Jake said after talking to Finn.

Please give any minute here. The king is arranging all of his paperwork and the meeting is almost finished, you guys can wait here, we'll remind you if it is done.

Okay...then we'll just gonna have a walk around here.

**The trio went to explore the place of the Fire Kingdom and Alex was impressed in that place.**

This is the town of the Fire Inhabitants, usually they are helping each other, sometimes they are jerks around this place, so you can go there, as long you have these Flame Shields on because it's really hot.

Woah! Alex's shocked that the geyser blew was made of pure magma.

Wow...I remember when I was new to my place, I didn't expect that was not cool because it has less population, but here, looks kinda dope compared to my home world.

Well...glad we could help you, and also we should go back to the throne, Flame Princess is waiting for us right now.

**After their exploration throughout the Fire Kingdom, Finn and the rest are going in through the palace and their he met Flame Princess after all of her hard work on his schedule today.**

Oh! Hey Finn, I've never knew you would come here today, and who's that guy? Flame Princess shocked that Finn and Jake are here and questioned who is Alex.

Ohh...this guy. His name is Alex, he's from the another dimension, we're here to gather some materials of yours so we can build a time machine just for him. Finn pointed out Alex while FP was a little bit skeptical on him.

Don't know that guy, but hey welcome to Fire Kingdom. I'm Phoebe by the way.

They both shake hands to each other.

Alexander, but call me Alex if you like, sorry for the ruckus earlier, I'm just so confused why I am in this glob world by myself, luckily I have tech in my bag and then I crashed into Finn's place, we need to find the materials here so we can bulid a time machine, can we accept my offer.

Hmm...I don't know, if you want materials out of scrap you can go to the Fire Dump outside, it's just a kilometer walk from my palace.

Alex bumped on to Finn.

Finn, what's the material we're going to get?

Um...it's a rare metal but it's lighter and also strong, I don't know about materials man, but.

Alex knew it what kind of material is gonna get.

Ahh...Aluminum, it's light but also strong.

Woah...good guess Alex. Jake shocked his answer for a bit.

Heh...that's why I love tech. Anyways let's go to the dump and get some scrap Aluminum.

Well...okay, thanks Phoebe for your help, sorry about your meeting earlier. Gonna find this guy some scrap and we'll be on our way.

No probs, Finn, that is why I welcome you here. Always.

Finn blushed himself while Alex said to Jake.

Is that two are together now?

Yeah...he used to like her when he was 14, but It dumped her because Finn had wrote a letter and Ice King and FP started the fight and Finn admitted himself so...It's super dump, but lucky for him, they are still friends.

Ohh...hey, um Finn, focus on yourself man.

Ohh...right, right! FP we're gonna go now, Alex here might a little bit hurry for the material.

Heh...goodbye, Finn! Hope you'll find the material.

So Finn and the others wave FP a goodbye and they are on the chase for the first material that it's on the Fire Dump.

Woah...scraps and stones! Alex is shocked.

Huh...so the trash that the Fire People used to collect are being recycled, then after that they used it as a energy for the whole Kingdom.

Nice! So where do we find the Aluminum?

Finn, use the thingy that PB gave to you.

You're right, the magnamizer!

Finn grabs the magnamizer and turns it on.

I wonder how it works? Oh there's a button right here.

He presses the red button and he activates into scan mode.

Oh...I think you activate the scan mode, it will find only the basic materials, come on find that Aluminum, Finn!

Right!

So Finn scan the area and he heard the beeping sound.

Oh, hey guys! I think I found it.

That's great, but where is it?

It's on the scrap, on our left.

Ok, that's my cue. Jake ran off and smell the first material that they will find and he dug through until they touch the Aluminum.

Woah! That material looks gem-like. I think it's a very rare thing or something.

Okay, looks like the first material is done, what's the next Alex? Finn questioned.

Um...according to your friend's list there, go to the cave of waters, beside Marceline's house, um...I don't know about this place.

Hey, looks like you're gonna meet Marcy at his house.

Who's Marcy, again?

Well...she's a vampire, but don't worry because she like rock and metal music, we just gonna talk to her and find the another material.

Hmm...okay, but we need some rest first, because I'm really hungry right now.

No problem, Alex! Since this is your first time, how about we eat at the cliff or something, gotcha free food over here, in case you are getting like that.

Thanks, guys! You're really think about caring people so much, that's why you're the greatest here in your world. Alex said happily.

Nah...no need to thank me, that's my job, you know.

My brother always think about each other than his, always makes him good marks for his reputation about his heroism business.

Is that so? Well, I'm just got lucky that I landed here and not died in that crash, glob for me, I haven't used a parachute before.

What! Finn and Jake shocked.

Haha...just kidding, now let's go have some lunch and find that second material!

Hehe...guess Alex's was so stupid sometimes after all. Finn said in response.

Yeah...I know! Come on, let's go some lunch and get that second material.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

**Sorry for the shortened chapter and the delay, but I guess I need to create one more from Leap Through Time, gosh, I don't know I will be creating more chapters into three individual stories to make. So sorry for the delay and speaking of Leap Through Time, we have 1K views (1000 views) for combined chapters all throughout 3 months, and more will be seen...so thank you guys, it's been a great having here in FanFiction and I will continue improving so see you guys later, and I see you on the other side.**

**Peace ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Afterfall

**Hi guys, seems you are having busy with your things so much, I've decided to release it for you, hope you enjoy it well...Leave a comment if you want to say something about it and also leave a favorite if you wanna continue my story.**

**Chapter 3: The Afterfall**

** -Alex's POV-**

I'm tired today for some reason and I miss my gramps today, I can't believe that I teleport random places that I could have been seen before, maybe I've just imagining something, but no! This is real, and I can't believe it exists.

**-Ooo, somewhere in the Grasslands-**

Ughhh! It's hot today guys, can't we take a break for a moment, please! Alex said.

Um...yeah, we should take a break for a moment, It's said on the weather that the temperature in Ooo today seems very hotter than last week's forecast, let's go to Tree Trunks place and take a chill. Finn respond.

Sound great! But one question, Who is Tree Trunks and where she lived? Alex questioned.

Ohh, you will know her a lot, she's great at making apple pies for us. Finn explained.

Yeah, she's awesome, we also take on a adventure, but we're kinda almost blew it our journey with her. Kinda miss the good old days right dude. Jake continued.

Yeah! It's been many years now how we changed a lot since then, being 12 is kinda fun but rough. Finn said.

Ohhh! I wish I can be with you. Adventuring kind of stuff, since I got so much to do in college, and I can't go back that I was before since I'm 13. Alex worried so much.

Ahh! Don't worry, dude, I was once broke up with PB and FP, I blew up, but now I can change it again. Life can be repaired man, it's not too late to give up sooner than you expect. I don't mind people saying negative thoughts about me, I'm just doing my own way. Finn respond.

Thanks, man, you're lucky you can defeat evil in Ooo with your sword, and sorry I was expecting to meet you guys in person, and all the junk that I have made.

Nah...don't worry about that, now let's go to Tree Trunks place and chill first.

***Alex smiled***

**They headed out into Tree Trunks place and get rested for a minute.**

**-The Woods-**

Um...Tree Trunks! It's me Finn, can I come in. Finn shouted in the door waiting.

***No response***

Wow, seems she's getting a day off today. Finn answered.

Call her again. Jake respond.

Tree Trunks! Tree Trunks!

Seems no one is here today. Check the backyard, Jake!

**Jake checks in the backyard.**

Nothin' man!

Hmm...guess we can stay another place.

**The trio finds another place to stay in and rest, Jake sniffs around the grasslands and they find a cave, perfect to rest easy, because the weather outside will have thunderstorms in the next few hours.**

Wow...it's really raining so hard, it's been weeks since I haven't gotten home, I hope gramps will be fine.

Don't worry, Alex! We can help you.

Thanks, guys! I just wanna continue like this and have fun, but my parents will be coming home for a few months, and if they find me, then I will get busted.

**The guys finally come in to the cave and have some rest.**

I know you are missed your parents so bad, and your grandfather. I have no parents since I was little, I was adopted by Jake's parents. It was really hard, um Jake, how many years since dad and mom are gone after the bomb or catastrophe happened. Finn explain and questioned Jake.

I think it's...well I can't explain the exact year or so, but I bet many years. Since dad and mom are handling the investigation business since were little. Jake said.

Wow, you do really miss them, but it's sad that your parents are gone, must be tough if you are alone here, right.

Yeah! But we doing this for a reason, so if I find my parents soon enough, well glob I'll be happy to see them for the first time. Finn respond.

Don't worry, I think they are still alive, if you get lucky enough. Alex said sorrowly to Finn.

Thanks, man, we'll get you home in no time, but for now, let's rest in the night here, we have many more pieces to get with it to make PB's time machine.

Um...dude, about that? Jake respond.

What's that, Jake? Finn raised a question.

The place that we gotta get the next material, is in the quarantine zone, I think it's some sort of a city, or something.

Wait! Lemme check, Jake!

**Finn checks the map and they seeing that the material that's been hiding in the city.**

Dude, we should be careful with this. Jake added.

No worries Jake, we should get that material.

You guys totally awesome at this, huh, guess I'll go with you from now on, to relieve my mind a little bit. If that's the case.

Heh, okay Alex. We'll help you with this.

**The trio rested in the cave, cooking, sleeping and exploring throughout the day, but in the night, they slept easily, until Alex woke up and see the night a little bit.**

Huh...I wish I can stay here, but I can't live too much longer here, these guys are the best to help me with this...something's going on here in this planet.

**The journey begins...**

**-END-**

**Update!: I was in youth camp for the last 3 days, and I haven't finished my story, I mean THIS STORY! I should think about the plot, but I have no time right now, I know this is fast, but I'm faster to do great stories with you, I know I got addicted in Adventure Time, and you should too.**

**If you don't know Youth Camp, it's a normal camp filled with christian worship and activities and stuff, and it's fun!**


End file.
